


Stay Outta Trouble

by imoldgreg



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Intermission (2003)
Genre: Bottom Percival, Chav!Percival Graves, Choking, Corrupt Cop!Gellert Grindelwald, Gellert Is Jerry Lynch, Humiliation, IRISH!PERCIVAL Graves, M/M, Percival Is A Burden On Society By Being An Asshole, Percival Is Lehiff, Power Imbalance, This is Trash Sorry, Touch/Attention Starved Percival, Urination As A Form Of Humiliation/Display Of Power, messy handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 10:14:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15337701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imoldgreg/pseuds/imoldgreg
Summary: Basically the Intermission bathroom scene but with more humiliation





	Stay Outta Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this overnight and I’m very sorry

The Forester’s Arms was a nice enough pub, but it stood fairly close to the worse end of town, so very occasionally troublemakers like Percy would drop by. 

It wasn’t clear whether they came into the pub with the soul purpose of causing trouble, or if they simply couldn’t act appropriately in a decent social setting (that much was obvious), but generally they would stir up something unwanted, whether intentional or not.

So to counteract this, Gellert started frequenting the establishment during his rounds, and a lot of them stopped coming into the pub. He was a well known officer, a fierce enforcer of the law to those who chose to ignore it, so the troublemakers kept their distance.

All except Percy.

Gellert had been familiar with Percy’s aversion to following rules since he was about eight years old, and he knew how stubborn the boy was, even ten years on. He refused to be chased out of a place just because an officer was there to monitor the situation, even if that officer was the man who'd arrested him so many times he knew him inside out.

Today was no different. Gellert was sat at the bar, drinking a pint that the bar tender had given him for free in return for his presence keeping the peace. They were talking about something dreary, about crime and how it never seemed to end and no matter what Gellert did there was always something else that needed sorting out, when the door had been pushed open too roughly, so it’d banged loudly against the hinges.

Gellert looked over his shoulder idly. Of course it was Percy. The eighteen year old practically swaggered past him, his dark eyes looking the man behind the bar up and down in a silent threat which promised trouble if he was interacted with, and then shot a glare at the back of Gellert’s head that could’ve seared skin.

The officer rolled his eyes as Percy passed them and went into the toilets, and looked tiredly at the bar tender.

“Your bathroom's for paying customers only isn’t it?” he sighed as he spoke and got to his feet, already knowing the answer.

“Aye it is, and he knows it.”

Gellert nodded and walked into the toilets, leaning against the wall near the door, watching Percy. The boy stood by a urinal, just finishing, and in his free hand he held a cigarette lightly between two fingers. The no smoking sign above his head was a useless decoration.

“Hey Percy, how are things?”

The greeting was casual and polite; Gellert knew Percy hated being treated like a friend by a police officer, especially by himself in particular.

Predictably the boy didn’t bother replying, he tucking himself away and taking a drag of his cigarette instead.

“Staying outta trouble I hope?” Gellert smirked, glancing round the toilets as though they were something interesting. 

Percy threw a cold glare over his shoulder. It was then Gellert noticed the boy’s black eye, and he cocked a brow.

“That looks nasty Percy, who gave you that?” his voice feigned concern; honestly it gave him a twisted sense of satisfaction to see the little prick hurt.

The boy turned around properly, clearly had enough of Gellert’s niceties.

“Your Elwynn man, she poked me in the eye with her cock-“ Percy’s stupidly immature insult about Gellert’s daughter was cut off abruptly when Gellert lunged forward and gripped his throat, shoving him heavily back against the wall. 

Percy set his jaw and clung to the hand round his neck, Gellert squeezing too tight. The boy’s breath came out in shallow pants, and he dug his nails into the officer’s hand. He could barely breathe, and his impact against the tile left him light headed.

“Never say anything about my daughter again you little cunt,” Gellert snarled in his face, tightening his hand further as he pushed Percy hard against the wall. The boy would’ve smirked if he wasn’t concentrating so much on trying to get air into his lungs past the crushing grip on his wind pipe.

Gellert checked briefly over his shoulder before he pulled out his cock. Percy caught a glance of what the officer was doing and tried to jerk away, accidentally banging his head against the tiled wall with a loud smack that made him grunt, but Gellert kept his hold firm.

“Keep still you runt, take your scolding,” he muttered gruffly, and started urinating on the boy’s legs. Percy's jaw flexed and his nostrils flared, and he jerked away again, looking anywhere but at the man in front of him. 

Gellert smirked. Putting the boy in his place sent heat down his spine, it always had. 

When he’d finished Percy’s face was a deep red, and Gellert realised it wasn’t due to the grip on his throat. The boy’s joggers tented at the crotch, clearly painfully hard, and he looked as though he might cry, still refusing to look at the officer.

Gellert smirked, pressing his hand against the boy’s erection and palming him slowly, and Percy once again tried to tug himself away. He finally met Gellert’s eyes, glaring into the mismatched irises, clearly outraged at the humiliation.

“You’re nothing but a faggot, aren’t you hm? Bet you’ve been wanting me to do this for so long,” Gellert muttered, barely a centimeter away from his face, pushing his hand down Percy’s joggers and stroking his length quickly in a tight fist. 

He watched as the boy tried to hide his pleasure, his grip on Gellert’s hand loosening just slightly as he involuntarily pushed his hips into the officer’s hand. He looked furious. Gellert smirked arrogantly.

“Always causing trouble for no other purpose than for what? Me to pay you some attention?” Gellert purred into Percy’s ear, thrilled to finally see the boy trembling. He licked the shell. Percy whimpered.

He sped up his strokes and started to twist his hand over the boy’s tip, Percy's breath starting to falter as crushed little moans escaped his lips, blinking rapidly to hold back humiliated tears.

The bathroom was filthy, and the smell of piss was strong in his nose, but Gellert kept going, bringing Percy to a messy climax as he tugged on his cock, subtly impressed by the size. Percy came in his joggers with stuttered hips and a vulnerable sound, tears damping his dark lashes. When he swallowed Gellert felt his Adams apple press against his fingers.

“Now what do I want you to do?” Gellert asked in a terribly patronising tone, wiping his hand on Percy’s hoodie, the stain obvious.

Percy tried to catch his breath with the pressure at his throat, moistening his lips and trying to stretch out his neck. At first he refused to answer, but Gellert shoved him against the wall hard to encourage him.

“Stay outta trouble,” Percy muttered roughly from behind the hand at his throat, his breath shaky, his eyes a little unfocused but the anger behind them clear. He couldn’t quite comprehend what had just happened, but it had left a painful sting to his pride.

“What was that?” Gellert pretended not to have heard, angling his head a little as if to hear the boy clearer.

Percy snarled, his viciousness returning to him as he came down from his climax. He leant forward as much as he could, his grip tightening on Gellert’s wrist.

“Stay. Outta. Trouble,” his voice wasn’t much louder due to the lack of air, but the menace behind it was clear.

Gellert smirked, finally releasing Percy’s neck. The boy staggered slightly, rubbing his throat, a faint smear of already purpling bruise starting to appear. He caught his breath and kept his eyes fixed on Gellert’s, glaring daggers into his soul, but left obediently.

Gellert smirked self satisfied, incredibly pleased with himself. He decided this was going prove incredibly useful. 

Later that night in Percy’s tiny council flat he rubbed himself fast, the days events buzzing through his mind. His fingers involuntarily slid over the bruises on his neck. His joggers were still damp and reeked terribly of the officers piss.

He came hard.


End file.
